firestorm_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Aquan Prime
The Aquan Sebrutan – or ‘Union’ – is one of the oldest spacefaring powers. Its great ships have been sailing the void of space since long before humanity had even mapped the surface of Terra, let alone launched itself into the stars. The Sebrutan’s people are composed of many different sentient lifeforms, most aquatic, and some the products of genetic engineering. Despite some initial conflicts years before, the Aquans have enjoyed cordial relations with the Terrans and Sorylians. Like most alien species, they maintained neutrality during the secession wars that sundered human space, though they remained supportive of the Terrans. Now however, the Storm Zone invasion has placed the Aquans directly in the firing line of Zenian League aggression, especially from the Directorate. Faced with such danger, the Aquans formally joined the Alliance of Kurak, and have mobilised their great Prime fleets to defend both the Storm Zone and their ancient empire. Despite their peaceable temperament, the Aquans maintain a large fleet of well-armed warships. The aquatic nature of the Sebrutan’s peoples makes them highly accomplished spacefarers, accustomed to thinking in three dimensions of motion. Aquan ships are nothing less than colossal cybernetic organisms, products of the Sebrutan’s expertise in biomechanical engineering. Vast living cores, protected by dense carapaces provide tremendous natural electrical power to mechanical systems spliced into them, including drives and weapons. Aquan weaponry consists of powerful electro-chemical lasers, manipulated by prismatic ‘irises’ to fire in any direction, and massed torpedo tubes supplied with corrosive ordnance manufactured by the ships themselves. Vessels are mostly filled with water, presenting severe difficulties to enemy boarders. Special chemical additives prevent ‘flash-freezing’ of damaged compartments. The Battle Shoals of the Sebrutan are deadly in combat. Whole fleets move in graceful cohesion, apparently without vulnerable quarters, shattering opponents with blistering firepower. Now roused to anger, the Aquans are lethal foes for any Zenian foolish enough to cross them. Aquan Prime fleets have a fleet tactics bonus of 2 and a command distance of 6". Homeworld Csera is a vast waterworld. The bulk of its surface is covered with great oceans, and only a few relatively untouched landmasses protrude above the surface of its seas. Life is conducted largely beneath the waves, where the Aquan races have fashioned great living cities of coral and organic crystal at various depths, suitable for habitation by their many different subspecies. Largest of all is the Palace of Tranquility which lies at the equator; an ancient colossal structure home to the gigantic Cserani Aquan Emperors and their courts. Example Officer The Icthys are a breed constructed by the Cserani in recent decades, utilising Tritoni, Delphis and cephalopod genetic material to create a new breed of leaders and crew for its combat vessels and ground assault vehicles. Ssirrin Tsalas is only four Terran years old, but was birthed almost fully grown and ready with a genetic instinct for battle - knowledge and experience of the recent conflicts written into the coding material of every cell. The Icthys are water-breathers, but they can operate in many air environments with only a simple water respirator, and do not require the sophisticated alchemy rigs the Tritoni often employ. They have visual systems designed for both air and submerged use, and a dispersed and redundant set of organs throughout their bodies – including for their cerebral functions. This makes them resistant to even quite severe injuries, and whilst not designed for a direct combat role, this enables them to still give orders and manage assets when other species would be unconscious or even dead. Their natural instinct for military organisation has allowed Icthys to rise rapidly to several influential positions within the Sebrutan – two are already Admirals in the fleet. Their natural abilities in directing the course of a battle, both in space or planetside, makes them natural choices in Guardian Shoals, and has gained them popularity from almost all those who serve under them – both the crews of the ships and those troops who fight on the ground or under the water. They are charismatic and strong, but also obedient and reasoned – the Cserani want no repeat of the Illosi incident. =Fleet= Dreadnoughts * Kraken Class Dreadnought * Medusa Class Dreadnought Carriers * Dagon Class Battle Carrier * Manta Class Battle Carrier * Oannes Class Heavy Carrier * Charybdis Class Carrier * Triton Class Carrier * Carcinus Class Escort Carrier * Nectridea Class Carrier Battleships * Hydra Class Battleship * Maelstorm Class Battleship * Poseidon Class Battleship Cruisers * Orca Class Battlecruiser * Shiva Class Gunship * Sulis Class Heavy Cruiser * Namazu Class Heavy Cruiser * Tsunami Class Heavy Cruiser * Chironex Class Cruiser * Isonade Class Cruiser * Storm Class Cruiser * Ladon Class Cruiser * Limulus Class Assault Cruiser Destroyers * Stingray Class Destroyer Frigates * Barracuda Class Frigate * Chimaera Class Frigate * Piranha Class Frigate * Nereid Class Light Frigate * Antiarchi Class Frigate Corvettes * Snapper Class Corvette Escorts * Kappa Class Escort * Remora Class Escort Stations * Vortex Class Battle Station * Cyclone Class Defence Platform Category:Races Category:Alliance of Kurak